Some downhole tools (e.g., well logging tools) include one or more devices that measure various properties of the subterranean formations and/or perform certain mechanical acts on the formation. To accomplish the aforementioned operations, a seal may be created between a probe of the well logging tool and the sidewall of a wellbore. The inability, however, to centralize the well logging tool in the wellbore may result in an incomplete seal between a packer and the sidewall of the wellbore.